Player's House (Quest)
}}Player's House 'is the first area of ''Plants vs. Zombies Quest. It's consisted of 5 Tutorial levels and 30 normal levels. After beating this world, the player goes straight to Construction Site. If the player has exited this area before Day 7, they will go straight to the Main Menu, as the world map had not be introduced yet. The world takes place on the front yard, which is exactly the same as Day from Plants vs. Zombies and Modern Day from Plants vs. Zombies 2. In the first level, the player only has one lane, and as they continue, more lanes will come in (3 in Day T2 and T3 and 5 lanes for the rest of the world) like in the beginning of Plants vs. Zombies and Plants vs. Zombies 2. Beforehand, the player has the option to play the tutorial or to skip it, skipping the tutorial will direct the player to Day T5. Gimmicks There are no gimmicks in the tutorial section in the world, aside from the growing number of tiles. The main levels, after Day 2A, have the gimmick of Gravestones. Gravestones block straight-shooting projectiles, like peas from hitting zombies. A weakness to Gravestones are Grave Buster. Plants Main Plants PeashooterCS.png|Peashooter (Day 1A) SunflowerCS.png|Sunflower (Day 1A) Wall-nutCS.png|Wall-nut (Day 2A) Potato MineCS.png|Potato Mine (Day 4) Banana BlasterCS.png|Banana Blaster (Day 5) Rose BouquetCS.png|Rose Bouquet (Day 7) Grave BusterCS.png|Grave Buster (Day 10) RepeaterCS.png|Repeater (Day 17) Pair PearsCS.png|Pair Pears (Day 21) Twin SunflowerCS.png|Twin Sunflower (Day 24) Cherry BombCS.png|Cherry Bomb (Day 5B) TaprootCS.png|Taproot (Day 2C) Explode-o-nutCS.png|Explode-o-nut (Day 5C) Zombies TBA Levels '''Tutorial Levels These are the Tutorial levels at the start of the world. Normal Levels The difficulty of the world is easy enough in Paths A and B for beginners to tackle, as there is no ambushes or ways to annoy the player. Path C is quite harder, so it is recommended to complete Construction Site's Path A and B before tackling this path. Easiest Level: '''Day 1A '''Hardest Level: '''Day 4C or 5C '''Brain Busters Player's House contains all sorts of different Brain Busters in it's level structure. Special Delivery Special Delivery is a conveyor-belt level for Player's House. During this level, the player is forced to use all the plants that are on the conveyor-belt to pass the level. Being a conveyor-belt level, no sun, neither sun-producing plants are available in this level. It is playable on Days 7, 12, 17 and 21. Last Stand Last Stand is a level where the player has to plan their defense to stop hordes of zombies from barelling towards the player's house. Sun producing plants are not allowed to be used in Last Stand levels, as the player gets a heap of sun to use. It is playable on Days 9 and 22. Locked and Loaded Locked and Loaded restricts the player to plants that is given within the level. They are only required to use the plants given to them to win the level. These levels can serve as a demo for a plant that hasn't been unlocked yet, as the player can still use the ability of plants that the player hasn't unlocked yet. It is playable on Days 14 and 20. Wall-nut Bowling Wall-nut Bowling is the world's exclusive Brain Buster. In this Brain Buster, the player uses Wall-nuts to attack zombies by placing them behind the red line and rolling towards the zombies. If the Wall-nut hits a zombie, it will roll away at an angle, possibly hitting more zombies. Sometimes, the conveyor belt will bring out Explode-o-nuts, which explode when hits a zombie at the range of a Cherry Bomb. It is playable on Days 7 and 17. Rolling Peashooters Rolling Peashooters is another world exclusive Brain Buster. In this Brain Buster, the player has three peashooters on railcarts and has to shoot down waves of zombies. The player can upgrade these Peashooters to Repeaters after a while. It is playable on Day 8. Trouble at the Garden The Trouble at the Garden Pack is a set of Vasebreaker levels in Player's House. Once completion, Split Pea is unlocked. The Trouble at the Garden Pack has 3 levels: Dialogue Day 6 After Battle Crazy Dave: Hello new neighbour! Crazy Dave: My name is Crazy Dave, Crazy Dave: But you can call me Crazy Dave. Crazy Dave: I see that you got this weird map. Crazy Dave: You wouldn't mind if I have a peek at it. At this point, the world map screen will appear. Crazy Dave: It seems like zombies have invaded these places! Crazy Dave: There might be people and plants that need our help. Crazy Dave: We HAVE to help 'em! Crazy Dave: However, it seems like more zombies are invading your house. Crazy Dave: Let's defeat them and then we will go on this adventure! Day 7 Before Battle Crazy Dave: Hello neighbour! Crazy Dave: I have these Wall-nuts if you want to use them. Crazy Dave: So, bowl them! Crazy Dave: Why bowl them? Crazy Dave: BECAUSE I'M CRAAAZZY! Crazy Dave: Go bowl me a winner! Day 8 Before Battle Crazy Dave: That's weird. Crazy Dave: Those peashooters are in old minecarts! Crazy Dave: Maybe you should use them to defeat those zombies! Day 12 Strategies TBA Related Achievements TBA